No Air
by RockerChick08
Summary: Zekepay! Songfic to "No Air" by Jordan Sparks. I hate songfics but when I heard this song I knew I had to write a songfic for it! What happens when Sharpay cheats on the only man she ever loved! This is really good and a must read! Please read and review!


**Wow. This is different. I normally hate songfics and oneshots but when I heard this song I completely fell in love with it and knew that I had to write a songfic about it. And what better couple than Zekepay?! This is actually my first Zekepay! I read the fanfics all the time and think that they are just adorable! Anyways you guys have got to listen to the song after you read the fic. It's called "No Air" and it's by Jordan Sparks and features Chris Brown. Like I said it is simply beautiful and I hope this fanfic does it justice. Please review. Hearts represent Sharpay and Clovers represent Zeke. Hugs and Kisses! - Ani.**

No Air (A Zekepay Songfic)

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's 'cause you took my breath away_

_Loosing you was like living in a world with no air._

Zeke Baylor sat on the bottom bleacher in the gym watching his fellow teammates warm-up and stretch out on the basketball court. It was about a week from championships and the team had started having morning practices before school. They had to win the big game; especially since it would be their last time playing it.

Yep they were seniors. It seemed like yesterday to Zeke that they were all sitting in Mrs. Johnson's Kindergarten class blowing spitballs at each other. And it was yesterday that they sat in Ms. Darbus homeroom blowing spitballs at each other. And here they were going through their last year of high school and so far it hadn't been going so great for the basketball player.

"Hello? Zeke?!" Jason Cross, one of Zeke's best friends said as he waved his hands back and forth wildly in front of the daydreaming guy's face.

"What?!" Zeke jumped startled and awoken from his trance.

Jason just rolled his eyes. "Yo dude I don't know where you were just then, but this is planet earth……welcome to it!" Jason joked giving his friend a sympathetic look.

Zeke sighed. "Sorry man. Just spaced out." He explained getting up from the bleachers.

"I know. That's been happening a lot." Jason informed shaking his head in wonder at his friend.

Zeke just smiled sheepishly in response.

And then it was Jason's turn to sigh. "Man why don't you just forget about her?" he asked Zeke. He had that confused scrunched up look on his face that is just pure Jason. He wouldn't be Jason without it.

The "her" Jason was referring to was none other than Sharpay Evans, Zeke's ex-girlfriend.

"Don't you think I've tried?!" Zeke said becoming frustrated at himself and taking it out on his clueless friend. "I can't! She's always on my mind! No matter what I do, I can't stop thinking about her!" Zeke exclaimed folding his hands over on top of his head and looking angrily up at the ceiling.

He couldn't believe himself. Sharpay Evans was the girl who had broken his heart. She was the girl who haunted his dreams at night and kept him from getting any sleep. She was the girl who had completely broken him. And yet, he still loved her.

He loved her because she was beautiful, sassy, brilliant, talented, and because she loved him; or at least he had thought she did.

Jason stared at his friend studying him as if trying to see through him. He squinted his eyes like so. "Do you still love her Zeke?" he slowly asked never taking his eyes off of his friend as he waited for an answer.

"Er…….I don't know…….." Zeke stuttered in response moving his hands down from his head and twiddling his thumbs nervously.

Jason just gave him a look and Zeke knew that Jason knew that he was lying and he sighed.

"Yeah"

"Well then……maybe you should make-up with her." Jason suggested wanting nothing more than to have his lively and funny best friend back; instead of this sad and depressed guy that stood before him.

"Why? So she can hurt me again?" Zeke asked looking straight ahead of him. He wasn't looking at Jason. He was just looking….into space. "I just can't take that again Jase. It hurt too much the first time." Zeke said clenching his jaw as he resumed looking up at the ceiling, well more like glaring up at the ceiling.

"Alright you two c'mon!" came the voice of Zeke and Jason's other best friend, Troy Bolton. He jogged over to the two guys. "We don't have long before school starts and I think that we should actually get something done……BESIDES TEXTING OUR GIRLFRIENDS!" Troy said throwing a look at Chad Danforth, the fourth member of the group of best friends.

Chad had his sidekick phone out and froze after having heard Troy's comment. "What?! Like you didn't want to!" he defended as he reluctantly put his phone away.

Troy rolled his eyes turning back to the other two. "See what I have to put up with!" he joked.

The two laughed. "Well we're ready Troy!" Zeke said jogging over to the team.

"But what about what we were talking about?!" Jason called after him.

"What about it?! There's nothing more to say!" Zeke called back.

And Jason shook his head following Troy over to the others.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_Wish there was a way that I could make you understand_

Sharpay lay in her bed silently looking up at the ceiling. She had just awoken from another dream. It wasn't a nightmare. No, it was worse than that. It was a good dream, a dream about her and Zeke. She had these every night now and she hated them.

The dreams would be perfect. She and Zeke would be somewhere together. And they would be talking just like they use too, or they would be making out, or sometimes he would just be holding her and everything would just be so perfect. But then she would wake up and be faced with the horrible reality that her and Zeke were no longer together. And it was all her fault.

She missed him. She missed him more than she thought it was humanly possible to miss anyone. She thought about him all the time. She thought about the six months they'd had together which seemed all too short-lived now. She'd do anything to have Zeke back. Just to be held in his strong arms or to be looked at in the way that only Zeke looked at her.

She smiled thinking about Zeke and the way he made her feel. She had never thought that after Troy there would be anyone for her, but boy was she wrong. Zeke was way more to her than she ever thought Troy could be. With a single look he could melt the ice on her once so icy heart.

When Zeke looked at her she just felt so loved. His eyes would sparkle and he would smile at her like she was the most important person in the world. There is no other feeling like that, the feeling of knowing that you are loved. And she gave it all up.

She glanced over at her alarm clock which read 6 o'clock am. 'Well I guess I better go ahead and get up.' Sharpay thought to herself as she threw off her covers. She first walked over to her huge, gi-normous, closet and picked out her clothes for the day.

She surprisingly didn't wear as flashy of clothes as she used to ever since last month. Zeke was a big part of that. He'd told her one day, one day when he'd surprised her by visiting her on a Saturday morning that she looked great without all the glitter and sparkles. Sharpay picked out a white and red striped tube top with some blue jeans and then smiled thinking back to that day.

**FLASHBACK**

Sharpay had carelessly threw on a white tank top with some shorts before she went out to the living room and sat lazily on the couch that Saturday morning watching cartoons with Ryan.

"Pa-leeze can you change the channel Ryan!" she whined. She had been whining for the past half hour. "We're high school seniors Ry. We can't watch cartoons!" she told him.

"Yes we can too! Besides "Rugrats" is not a cartoon. It's an educational show about why you should keep an eye on your babies!" Ryan defended. And right then the doorbell had rung.

Sharpay sat comfortably knowing that one of her parents would answer the door. Her eyes got big after the third ring and she wondered why the door was still unanswered. "Hello?! Anyone gonna get that?" she asked motioning towards the door. But alas she and Ryan were the only ones in the house due to her parents having gone to a wedding. She glanced at Ryan.

"Don't look at me! I'm not a butler Shar!" he exclaimed and Sharpay groaned getting up from the couch and walking the somewhat long distance to the front door of their mansion.

"You owe my Ryan!" she yelled back to her brother. And then she glanced down at her clothes and made that scrunched up, dissapointed, growl face that only she could make. "I'm not even dressed to answer the door!" She groaned aloud as she neared the door.

"Yes?" she asked somewhat annoyed as she opened the door. She was stunned to say the least when she saw that it was her boyfriend, Zeke Baylor, who had been ringing their doorbell.

"Zeke!" she exclaimed; well more like shrieked, astonished as she tried to desperately cover up her clothes with her arms and hands. "What…..are…you…..doing here?!" she asked still struggling to hide her clothes.

"What? Can't a guy just visit his girlfriend because he misses her?" Zeke asked innocently. And then he noticed Sharpay's panicky state. "Uh babe……what are you doing?" he asked looking at his girlfriend who was now fiddling with her shorts as she looked down at them in disgust.

Sharpay sighed giving up on the task hiding the clothes. "I didn't want you do see me like this." She pouted looking down at the ground in shame. Zeke thought it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

"Like what?" he asked honestly not knowing what she meant.

"Like this! In regular clothes. I swear I never wear them Zeke! Only around the house I swear!" she rattled off pleading with him with her eyes to believe her.

"Baby it's okay! Chill!" he laughed wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

She immediately fell into the embrace. "Why are you laughing?" she asked softly as she felt the simple hug warm her heart.

Zeke broke the hug backing up slightly. He still had his arms around her, but he was now looking at her face. "Because you're so silly sometimes Shar!" He laughed receiving another pout from Sharpay.

"Hey don't pout babe!" he said. "It's true. How could you think that I would care about something as superficial as your clothes." He said softly. "I only care about the woman in them." He said looking into her light brown eyes.

She blushed looking up at him shyly. Only he could have this effect on her. "Really? You mean it?" she asked him.

"Every word." He said flashing her one of his toothy grins. "And you wanna know something else?" he asked leaning in closer to her, eyes full of mischief.

"Sure." She said softly. She could feel his breath on her face as she answered.

"I've never seen you look more sexy." He said eyes sparkling as he kissed her softly. Sharpay felt electrical surges inside her soul, and her heart was doing cartwheels as it always did when she and Zeke kissed.

"Now you're just trying to flatter me." Sharpay smiled once they broke apart from the kiss.

"Honestly Sharpay I'm not." Zeke said removing his hands from around her waist and slightly stepping away from her. "Seeing you without all the glitter and everything...and in just some normal shorts and top……It's really turning me on." Zeke informed her with a smirk as he openly checked her out.

She smiled and grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him over to her. "Oh I'll show you turned on!" she said before she threw her arms around him and he did the same to her as they kissed passionately.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'God what is wrong with me?!' Sharpay asked herself. 'Why would I give up someone so perfect. I love him. I love him so much.' She thought as tears filled her eyes and began to spill onto her cheeks.

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

_But how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me_

_Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

Zeke jogged around the gym with his teammates. They had finally managed to get some actual practice done and were now running laps around the gym before they would end.

As Zeke jogged around the gym he thought about Sharpay. He thought back to that horrible fateful day when his world had come crashing down full force, the day that he had caught Sharpay cheating on him.

**FLASHBACK**

Zeke had just gotten off of work. It was Tuesday evening which meant that Sharpay would be getting tutored in Chemistry. She had recently gotten a bad test grade in that class and had to get a tutor. The tutor was Sharpay's classmate and football player, Warren Taylor.

Warren Taylor was basically well gorgeous. He had blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes and the guy was built. And face it, what guy wouldn't like Sharpay. And Zeke knew this, but he trusted Sharpay and maybe that was his mistake.

Anyways, Zeke had just gotten off of work and he wanted to get Sharpay something nice and surprise her because he knew how much Sharpay hated chemistry. He went to the gas station and picked up a bag of sour candy worms. Although Sharpay doesn't like to admit it, candy worms are her favorite candy. I know, it completely contradicts her personality but she loves them. Zeke bought her a rose and the bag of candy worms.

He drove to her house. It was 6 o'clock pm and Zeke knew that Sharpay would have another hour of tutoring before she was finished, but he wanted to surprise her.

He was about to knock on the door when Ryan emerged from the inside with his girlfriend, Jesse. "Oh hey Zeke!" they both greeted simultaneously as they saw him.

"Hey Ryan; Jesse!" Zeke greeted. "I know Sharpay is working on chemistry. I just wanted to surprise her." Zeke answered before Ryan had the chance to speak showing them the rose and candy.

"Candy worms….Shar's favorite." Ryan commented. "Aww. Aren't you the perfect boyfriend!...Well besides mine." Jesse added. And Zeke just smiled.

"She's upstairs. Go ahead." Ryan said as he and Jesse walked away.

Zeke jogged up the stairs. He couldn't wait to see the look on Sharpay's face when she saw what he'd bought her. He loved to make her happy. And her favorite candy would do that.

He lightly knocked on the door before opening it. "Delivery for Sharpay Evans!" he exclaimed happily as he entered the room to see two people kissing. They quickly sprang apart from one another at the sound of Zeke's voice.

But it was too late. He had already seen what had been going on before he entered the room and he couldn't believe it. He dropped the rose and candy almost instantly. He just stared for a moment. Eyes and mouth wide open in shock. His heart pumped quickly as he felt it break within his chest.

"Zeke! I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" Sharpay exclaimed. She was the first to speak as she leaped up off of the bed she had been sitting on and ran up to Zeke. She grabbed his arm pleading to him.

"Don't touch me." Was all he managed to say his eyes closed tightly as his lip began to quiver and his jaw clenched. He wanted to leave the room but he couldn't. It was like his feet were glued to the floor and no matter how much he wanted to leave, he couldn't.

Sharpay removed her hands. "Baby I'm sorry." She tried to tell him. "We were just studying and then one thing led to another, and………..I'm so sorry baby." She pleaded to him.

He shook his head slowly, jaw clenched as if for dear life. "How could you?" he asked. "I thought we were doing good. I thought we were happy."

"We were Zeke!" she exclaimed. "I'm just so sorry!" Sharpay said tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. She didn't even bother to wipe them away. Zeke just stood there, his face emotionless. It was as if all the life had been drained out of him when finally his legs decided that it was time for him to leave. He turned walking towards the door.

"Zeke please." Sharpay whimpered but Zeke just shook his head sadly and walked out of the door and out of Sharpay's life in a sense.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

♥♥♥♥♥

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel when I know you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

Sharpay went to her locker before the start of homeroom. It was almost the worst part of the day now. She remembered when it use to be her favorite part of the school day. Homeroom was the time when she would see Zeke. It use to make her heart flutter but now it only makes her heart ache.

It is so hard to be in the same room with the man you love and have to be separated from him. It is horrible. There's just so much longing, so much pain, and so much shame.

"C'mon cheer up Shar." Ryan told her as he walked over to her.

"I'm trying Ry. I really am. It's just so hard." Sharpay told him smiling at him sadly as she closed her locker and proceeded to walk down the hall to the inevitable homeroom.

Luckily Zeke wasn't in there yet. Or at least Sharpay thought that was a good thing as she and Ryan took their seats in the 4th and 5th chairs of the second row. Next thing you know all the other wildcats piled into the classroom. Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Martha, and the basketball players crowded into the room.

Sharpay gulped when she caught sight of Zeke. He was wearing red too. Sharpay thought that Zeke looked absolutely irresistible in red. Their eyes met for a second before Zeke quickly looked away taking his seat which was the 3rd seat in the 1st row. Sharpay sighed laying her head on her desk. 'I don't know if I can go on like this.'

The principle's voice came over the loud speaker and everyone stood up and said the pledge. When Sharpay sat down she was surprised unpleasantly as she saw Alicia, one of the varsity cheerleaders walk up to Zeke and start talking to him.

She watched the way the girl looked at the basketball player. As she talked she bit her bottom lip and the way she looked at him, it was like she was undressing him with her eyes. Yep there was no doubt that the cheerleader was flirting with Zeke. Sharpay felt her heart sink as she watched Zeke laugh at something the brunette had said. It made her mad, but more than anything it hurt to see Zeke talking to another girl.

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down from you_

Sharpay would give anything to be back with Zeke. She missed him so much. He was her everything. He was the light in her darkness. He was the one who had stopped her from being the "ice queen." He had melted all the ice away with his charm and kindness, but most of all his love. And that's what Sharpay missed the most. She missed his company, his conversation, his hugs, his looks, his laugh, his kiss, but most of all his love.

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_

_It took my breath but I survived_

_I don't know how but I don't even care!_

Zeke smiled at the pretty cheerleader who stood before him. But he was only half listening to what she was saying. He couldn't help but look at Sharpay. He never could. His heart broke every time he looked at the girl. He would remember what they use to have. How great they were together and how good she made him feel. But most of all he would remember seeing her and Warren kiss, and that's what stopped him from ever speaking to the girl.

But he also remembered the good things like how Sharpay made him feel. She made him feel so good about himself and he could tell that she really did care about him. 'So much for that.' He thought as he tried to focus and listen to what Alicia was saying to him.

He glanced once again at the blonde beauty who was looking right back at him. This time he didn't look away as he had been doing for the past week. They just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity, just staring. Then he watched as Sharpay finally looked away. He could've sworn he saw tears in her eyes as he watched her go through her books looking for something.

He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. No matter how angry he was at her, he still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He looked at her in her casual tube top and jeans. He stared at her sad form and couldn't help but want to wrap her up in his arms and kiss all her sadness away. But he couldn't. He just couldn't.

_But how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me_

_Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

"Pssst" he heard someone trying to get his attention and recognized the voice right away to be Sharpay.

He turned around from the blabbing cheerleader as Sharpay handed him a note. He took it away from her and then proceeded to open it before remembering that he was suppose to be talking to Alicia, but he would much rather read Sharpay's note.

"Um I'm sorry Alicia. I really enjoyed talking to you, but do you think I could be alone for a moment." He asked politely.

"Oh…….Well sure. No problem!" she answered moving to talk to one of the football players.

Zeke opened the note slowly and began to read. It read:

**Hey,**

**How have you been? Me? Awful. I feel so stupid for kissing Warren. I don't know what happened I really don't. All I know is that it was a huge mistake because I lost you. I miss you so much. You'll never know how much. And I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm just so sorry that I hurt you. I've been wanting to tell you that forever. I really want to talk to you but I understand if you don't want to talk. I just wish I could turn back the hands of time and I would take it all back. I just regret it so much and I wish we could be back together again but I know we can't. I just wish we could at least be friends though because not having you in my life is tearing me apart. Anyways I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. I love you Zeke, forever. And thanks so much for the six months that we had together.**

**Sincerely,**

**Sharpay**

Zeke read the letter over and over again. He knew that he still loved Sharpay. He didn't doubt that. And she loved him. He believed that she regretted what she had done, but he wasn't sure if he could ever trust her again. All he knew was that he missed her too and that the least they could do was talk about what happened.

He took out a pen and scribbled a note on it.

♣ ♥ ♣ ♥ ♣ ♥

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel when I know you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

Zeke passed a note over to Sharpay. Sharpay sighed happily knowing that he had read her letter and had actually replied. She opened the note slowly. It read:

**Can we talk? Let's meet in the library now.**

Sharpay smiled to herself. This was just like old times. Except in the past they wouldn't be going to the library and they wouldn't be talking that's for sure. Sharpay knew the routine though. She raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Evans what would you like?" Ms. Darbus asked.

"Um can I go to the library Ms. Darbus?" Sharpay asked politely.

"Good to see your interested in your grades again Ms. Evans! After these past few days I thought you had gone off the deep end!" Ms. Darbus commented as she wrote Sharpay a pass.

This was part of their meeting routine. Zeke would always have Sharpay ask for a pass to go to the place where they were meeting while he would always get a pass to the bathroom. That way if they got caught Sharpay wouldn't get in trouble. He was sweet like that.

A minute later Zeke asked for a pass to the bathroom.

"My gosh Zeke! And you were doing so well with your bladder these past days! What happened?!" Ms. Darbus said as she wrote him a pass.

"Sorry. What can I say?" Zeke said shrugging his shoulders apologetically.

Zeke walked into the library to see Sharpay sitting at one of the tables in the back of the library where nobody was. He made his was over to her and sat down across from her.

"Thanks for agreeing to talk to me." She told him and Zeke just nodded.

"So….how have you been?" Sharpay finally asked.

"I've been alright." He answered.

"What about Keshia?" Sharpay asked referring to Zeke's five year old sister.

"She's doing good." Zeke answered. "She misses you."

"I miss her too." Sharpay replied.

"I didn't tell her what happened between us. She looks up to you too much and I didn't want to ruin that." Zeke told her.

"Thanks" Sharpay said.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel when I know you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

"I miss you." Sharpay said looking down at the table in front of her. Then as if she was overwhelmed by the whole situation, tears began to fall from her eyes. "God I miss you so much Zeke! I don't know if I can stand this!" she said crying hysterically.

"Please Sharpay!" Zeke said grabbing one of her hands that was resting on the table and holding tightly causing the blonde to look up. "You know I hate to see you cry." He told her and then realized that he was holding her hand and reluctantly let it go.

"I'm sorry Zeke." Sharpay sniffled. "But I can't stand it! I love you. I can't believe I did what I did but I love you! I can't take being apart from you. It just hurts too much."

Zeke reached his left hand over and grasped Sharpay's cheek wiping away her tears instinctively. Sharpay looked up into his eyes and their eyes met. Dark brown to light brown and Zeke could no longer act as if he wasn't being affected by the situation.

"Sharpay I miss you too." He said now looking down at the table himself. "I love you too and I hate being apart from you."

Sharpay let out a sob of happiness after hearing Zeke's words. He did still love her.

_But how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me_

_Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

"I just don't know Shar. I don't want to get hurt again." Zeke told her.

"I know baby. I hurt you. I hurt you bad. But I promise you Zeke Baylor, I will never hurt you again." Sharpay said looking into Zeke's eyes with such intensity and he just knew that she was telling the truth. "I love you more than anything."

"You know I love you Sharpay. I've loved you ever since I saw you push that boy in the dirt in kindergarten." He said causing Sharpay to giggle at the memory. "And I've been miserable ever since we broke up too……….." he started.

"I'm tired of being miserable Shar." He finally said reaching over and grasping her hands. She rubbed her fingers over his hands softly and he enjoyed the simple contact which was the most they had had in days.

"Oh baby does that mean?..." Sharpay asked but was interrupted by Zeke's lips crashing into hers. She smiled happily into the kiss. "I'll take that as a yes." She said as they broke apart.

Zeke nodded smiling. Oh how she had missed that smile. "Now get over here and give me a real kiss." He said and Sharpay obeyed emerging from her seat. She sat down in his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

The kiss began to heat up as Zeke moved his tongue into Sharpay's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance before Sharpay finally gave in and let Zeke have control. The two finally were happy again. They smiled into the kiss feeling the feelings of sensation that were always included in their kisses.

They finally broke apart for air. Sharpay smiled widely. She finally had her air back. "God I love you!" she said before starting another passionate kiss with the man of her dreams.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel when I know you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it! It was kind of hard I admit to write a songfic. It takes a lot of patience I'll tell you that! Anyways I hope you enjoyed my first zekepay/songfic/oneshot and PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and after that watch Jordan Sparks video on youtube! She rocks and she did great at the superbowl to by the way! Thanks peeps! Ani out!**


End file.
